Christmas In The Ghost Zone
by DannyPhantom619
Summary: <html><head></head>Now that it's getting close to Christmas, I'm reposting this DxE fanfic. Danny is celebrating Christmas and who better to spend it with then the Ghost Zone's rock n' roll princess Ember McLain.Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and if I did I would continue the best Nick series ever and make Danny and Ember be together.</html>


**AN: I do not own this fanfic, it was given to me by Twilight13Fan13 from deviantart. Also, I know Christmas isn't here yet but I want to put this out there since I can't wait that long for Christmas to start. So here's a special DxE treat for you guys! Also this story is based on the picture "DP: Round the Christmas Tree" by ChadRocco.**

December 24, 10:45 p.m, (The Ghost Zone)  
>Danny Phantom nervously fiddled with his half-empty cup of what he suspected was spiked eggnog, as he adjusted his worn down, red Santa hat. 'What am I even doing here?' He wondered as he meandered through the crowd of increasingly rowdy partyghosts dancing to cheesy Christmas tunes. He roamed the deafening room, trying to achieve some sliver of personal space.<br>The minutes ticked by agonizingly slowly and the bright decorations threatened to send Danny into a seizure. It reminded him of the endless Christmas get-togethers that he had been dragged to when he was little. Jazz always seemed to enjoy herself, being so grown up in heart already, but Danny always ended up smothered by female relatives he only saw once a year, and being forced to stay awake while the chatter of the adults threatened to pull him into insanity. But he had to admit, this party was much better than anything he saw as a kid. Danny had been invited to this odd get-together after an interesting run-in with the blue flame-haired rockstar rebel ghost, Ember McLain:  
>*Flashback*<br>December 3, 4:18 p.m (Somewhere in Amity Park)  
>It was the beginning of December, Danny was walking home from school after a particularly rough day. He told Sam and Tucker he needed some time to himself, to clear his head. He was exhausted, he was in and out of school all day, chasing some ghosts who wanted to cause some early Christmas trouble. They were easy enough to catch, but the little pests kept popping up everywhere, leaving Danny tired, jumpy, and irritable. He was just lucky enough to stay out of Dash and Mr. Lancer's wrath.<br>He was walking through a back alley a few blocks from his house, when he sat down on a wooden crate and fell asleep. He didn't know how long he was out, but he was awoken by the familar rush of cold air and the sight of his breath. He was about to go ghost when he heard a voice say tauntingly, "Aw, did the halfa have a hard day?" Danny changed just as Ember McLain appeared from the ground, floating up until she stood across from him, a few feet away.  
>"What do you want Ember? I don't have the time or patience for this!" He snarled at her.<br>She was floating across from him, hand on her hip, guitar strapped on her back, leering at him with a cheeky grin. When he spoke, she let out a light-hearted laugh and smiled happily. Her smile changed to a mischievous grin and, just to test the Ghost-boy's nerves, she began to nonchalantly examine her nails. She inquired, falsely innocent, "What's wrong, Babypop? Didn't ya miss me?"  
>Danny let out a frustrated growl and charged Ember. Her eyes widened a moment, as if she didn't expect him to actually attack her on the spot for a joke, but then she grinned and disappeared. Danny stopped and looked around for the ghost who was quickly getting on his nerves. "Ember! Where are you?! I don't have time for this!"<br>"Right here, Dipstick!" Ember shouted before landing a kick to the side of Danny's head, knocking him to the ground and Ember landing on top of him. Danny froze a moment before fighting against the FemGhost. Ember swiftly lifted her leg over his thighs and properly straddled him, holding his arms down at his sides. He continued struggling until Ember said, a little breathlessly, "Stop it, Babypop, all that wriggling of yours is making me want to do very naughty things to you."  
>Danny promptly stopped squirming to stare wide-eyed at the ghost above him. Ember laughed at his expression and said, "Jeez, calm down Halfa! I'm just messing with you!" She crossed her arms over his chest and laid her head on them, smiling and looking at him through her thick lashes. "I just came by from the Ghostzone to give you a message, before you unnecessarily attacked me-" Danny was about to retort when Ember stopped him.<br>"-Anyway, I just stopped by to invite you to an 'All-Ghosts' Christmas party we're throwing in the Ghostzone, hosted by some of the more powerful ghosts, myself included, of course." She grinned confidently. "So, I wanted to personally invite the all-known halfa to the celebration. An annual 'Christmas Truce', we call it. You know, one day of peace a year for all the ghosts? It's a nice break from fighting every day, don't you think?" Ember blushed, looking into Danny's face, suddenly nervous.  
>God, what's wrong with me? She thought. I'm acting like a girl! Ember moved some firey hair behind her ear and asked the halfa shyly, avoiding eye contact, "So...What do ya say, Babypop? You up for a little partying?"<br>Danny couldn't believe this girl! How dare she come here and toy with him, just to invite him to a Christmas party, most likely with every one of his enemies ready to kill him?! "What? Want me to go with my guard down to some 'party' so all of you could take me out?! Yeah, right. I don't think so!"  
>Ember flinched at the acid in his voice and the burning anger in his eyes. Her hair flared up along with her temper as she jerked into an upright position and she growled out harshly, "How dare you! You inconsiderate bastard! I came, out of the spirit of Christmas, to invite you to the one event of the year when we can have peace. Where we put all of our problems with each other aside to be happy and feel...alive. To have a day with no fighting or hate or revenge in our minds because we just want to feel some shred of humanity and family and kindness in our lonely fucking afterlives!" She finished and panted heavily as she stared at the shocked halfa with deadly fire in her eyes.<br>The shocked Phantom Boy stared incredulously at the angry girl above him, realizing with guilt and a lump in his throat, that all she wanted was a day. One day without having to watch your back or having to rough it on your own. One day to feel love and happiness, one day to forget you were dead. He could understand that. He looked deeper into her eyes and easily saw the pain and the loneliness beneath the surface of her rage.  
>He swallowed heavily and was about to apologize when Ember growled low in her throat and jumped off of him. As he sat up she turned from him, staring at the sky with pain in her eyes. "Sorry." She growled in frustration. "I shouldn't have come here...I'm so damn stupid. I should have known better that to...ugh! I knew it wasn't going to happen! Fuck!" She was about to leave when he hastily grabbed her wrist.<br>She turned to glare at him but froze at the look in his eyes. Desperation, exhaustion, guilt. After staring at each other for a few minutes, Ember looked down at her wrist, blushing when she saw Danny's hand still clutching it. He looked too, and quickly dropped her wrist, blushing hotly and rubbing the back of his neck. Ember smiled and Danny said, "I-I'm sorry, Ember. Really. I acted out of line. The party sounds...cool. I'd love to go...if the offer's still open?"  
>He tensed when she suddenly ran at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him to her tightly and burying her face in his shoulder. She chuckled, "Of course it is, Dipstick!" Danny blushed and hesitantly hugged her back, closing his eyes and enjoying the comforting moment. Ember sighed contently until she realized what she was doing. She's hugging the halfa!<br>Ember jumped away from him as if she'd been scalded. Danny's eyes flew open when he felt her jump away from him. He stood shocked as she flew away from him. Ember turned to him, grinned mischievously, and blew him a kiss before saying, "Later Babypop!" and disappearing into the ground.  
>*End Flashback*<br>He blushed remembering their encounter. He was jolted from his memory by the music fading out and the lights dimming. He looked out over the crowd to the middle of the room, where a spotlight came up on Skulker wearing a silly elf hat and holding a microphone. "Ghosts and ghouls, welcome one and all to the Annual Ghostzone Christmas Truce." Everyone erupted in applause. Skulker waited before continuing. "I am happy to introduce your entertainment for the evening..." There was more applause and, curiosity getting the better of him, Danny began to weave through the crowd to get a closer look at the entertainment.  
>Once he was close enough to see the band, his eyes widened and he nearly dropped his cup. At the piano in front of the giant Christmas tree was Walker, with a piece of garland on his hat and smiling merrily. But what really held his attention was the guitarist. He knew that blue flame-haired girl and purple guitar anywhere. Ember. She looked gorgeous. The light reflected her bright red outfit, identical to her every day one, only red and trimmed with white fluff. And her silver belt was adorned in silver Christmas bells.<br>Ember smiled at the crowd before speaking into the microphone. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming out and let's have a rockin' Christmas!" More cheers and Walker started playing, 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'  
>Ember started to sing, smiling brightly;<br>"I just came back from a lovely trip, along the Milky Way,  
>Stopped off at the North Pole, to spend a holiday,<br>I called on dear old Santa Claus,  
>To see what I could see," She smiled bigger.<br>"He took me to his workshop,  
>And told his plans to me!" Ember then whipped out her guitar and played along, singing the chorus. The ghosts were screaming and clapping.<br>"So, you better watch out, you better not cry,  
>Better not pout, I'm telling you why,<br>Santa Claus is comin' to town." Putting her guitar aside, Ember grasped the mic with both hands and sang.  
>"He's making a list, checking it twice,<br>Gonna find out who's naughty and nice,  
>Santa Claus is comin' to town." Among the roaring applause, Ember was beaming and her hair flared up around her.<br>"He sees you when you're sleepin',  
>He knows when you're awake,<br>He knows if you've been bad or good,  
>So be good for goodness sake!" She played her guitar again as she sang.<br>"Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry,  
>Better not pout, I'm telling you why,<br>Santa Claus is comin' to town!  
>With little tin horns and little toy drums,<br>Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums,  
>Santa Claus is comin' to town!<br>Santa Claus is comin' to town!  
>Santa Claus is comin'-" The music abruptly stopped and Ember, softly sang,<br>"Tooooooooooooooo….Toooooowwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnn."  
>Silence. Then the crowd broke out in ear-splitting applause and Danny saw as Ember's face glowed with pride and happiness. She suddenly caught his eye and beamed even brighter than before, gesturing for him to join her up front. He shook his head no but the crowd shoved him forward. Danny, still holding his cup of eggnog, flew up to sit on the top of the piano and watched as Ember readied to perform the next song.<br>"Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
>At the Christmas party hop,<br>Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
>Everybody tries to stop.<p>

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
>Let the Christmas spirit ring,<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
>And we'll do some caroling,<p>

You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear,  
>Voices singing let's be jolly,<br>Deck the halls with boughs of holly!

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
>Have a happy holiday,<br>Everyone's dancing merrily,  
>In the new old fashioned way." Ember walked as she sang and played to the ghostly crowd. She smiled more than she had in a long time.<p>

"You will get a sentimental feelin' when you hear,  
>Voices singing let's be jolly,<br>Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"

She began to make her way to the piano and hopped up next to a surprised Ghost Boy, singing while gazing sweetly at him;  
>"Rockin' around the Christmas tree,<br>Have a happy holiday.  
>Everyone's dancing merrily,<br>In the new old fashioned way." She began swaying to the music while smirking at the starstruck Danny.  
>"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.<br>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring.  
>Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun.<br>Now the jingle hop has begun.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock.  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time.<br>Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square.  
>In the frosty air!<p>

What a bright time, it's the right time,  
>To rock the night away.<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time,  
>To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh.<p>

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet.  
>Jingle around the clock.<br>Mix and mingle in the jingling beat.  
>That's the jingle bell rock.<p>

That's the jingle bell,  
>That's the jingle bell,<br>That's the jingle bell rock!"  
>Ember hopped down from Danny and the piano and stood in front of the cheering audience. She took a wide, dramatic bow before stepping aside to let Skulker address the crowd.<br>"What a spectacular performance by Ember McLain!" The crowd burst in excitement again before quieting. "Now, to let Ember enjoy the party as well, we will go back to playing the music tapes. Eat, drink, and enjoy!" Skulker then left and Ember set down her guitar to go get some eggnog. Danny, now left alone after Walker went to flirt with some women, decided to congratulate Ember. He jumped down and started to make his way through the sea of ghosts, drinking the last of the suspicious eggnog and tossing the cup in the garbage.  
>"Amiko!" (Friend!) Danny turned to see Wulf, waving his clawed paw over the other ghosts, slowly making his way to Danny. "Agrable vidi vin! Tiu estas tia amuza!" (Nice to see you! This is such fun!)<br>Danny smiled at his eager friend. "Uh, jes. Ĝi estas io alia. Uh, hey Wulf, ĉu ni povas reatingi poste? Mi kinda havas ion, kion mi devas fari." (Uh, yeah. It's something else. Uh, hey Wulf, can we catch up later? I kinda have something I have to do.)  
>Wulf nodded. "Ho, jes, jes. Ni parolos poste!" (Oh, yes, yes. We will talk later!) He padded over to the dance floor and Danny kept moving, pushing past other ghosts in the packed room, trying to get to the snack table. He got a glimpse of blue flames in between the passing ghosts and came up to Ember pouring herself a cup of eggnog at the table. She turned around and was startled for a moment at seeing him, grasping the cup tighter before relaxing her grip. She smiled.<br>"You scared me Dipstick! Did you enjoy the songs?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink. She made a face and looked at the cup's contents. "I think Skulker spiked the eggnog."  
>"Yeah, I suspected as much."<br>She chuckled and looked at him. She studied him a moment, then lifted her hand and brushed her fingertips against the worn material of Danny's Santa hat. "You look good when you're finally in the Christmas Spirit."  
>Danny blushed fifty shades of scarlet and moved away from her hand, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh…umm." Danny stuttered for something to say, failing miserably while Ember looked at him, enjoying his embarrassment with a coy smile. "Whatever, Babypop." Ember declared, downing her cup's contents and yanking Danny by his arm out onto the dance floor.<br>"Uh, woah! Wait, Ember, I can't-" Danny doesn't usually dance and tried to tell her. They stopped in the middle of the dance area, surrounded by flashing lights and pounding music.  
>"Yes you can, Danny." Danny looked up, shocked at hearing Ember use his actual name.<br>"Uh, what'd you call me?"  
>"Danny." She replied. "That is your name isn't it?"<br>"Well, yeah, but you never seemed to call me that…ever."  
>Ember shrugged. "Must be the Christmas spirit."<br>Danny rolled his eyes. The blaring music began to fade, melting into a soft, slow song, the flashing lights changing to a constant blue tint, bathing Danny and Ember in its glow.  
>Ember looked at the lights in awe, before turning to Danny with sparkling eyes. She asked him gently, "Dance with me Danny?" She held out her hand. Danny stood stock still before relaxing and taking her hand. Ember placed it around her waist and slid her hand over his chest and around his neck. With his other hand, Danny gently grasped Ember's and they began to sway. They danced for a few minutes in silence before Ember gently laid her head on Danny's shoulder with a sigh, turning her face toward his neck.<br>"Babypop?" Danny heard quietly from his neck.  
>"Y-yes?" He asked, just as quiet.<br>Ember moved from his neck to look into his eyes.  
>"When this party ends…"<br>"Yes?"  
>"We'll go back to hating each other, won't we?" She spoke sadly.<br>Danny thought a moment. That's what Ember said would happen. The one night a year without fighting. Danny didn't want to go back to fighting after tonight. He was absolutely blown away at how fun this party had actually been. He had bonded with ghosts he never imagined would care to get to know him! All because of Ember. He looked down at her. She really does look stunning, he thought.  
>Danny swallowed the sudden lump in his throat before replying. "W-we don't have to…" The nervous halfa licked his lips, looking from Ember's lips to her eyes. He slowly began closing the distance and Ember's eyes widened, but then she began to lean in as well, her eyes fluttering shut. Danny shut his as well, so close to kissing his once enemy, just millimeters from her beautiful li-<br>"WOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!" They sprang apart at the booming outburst. Looking to the corner of the room, they saw a clearly intoxicated Walker on top of a counter, hatless and shouting obscurities at the top of his lungs, while other party ghosts tried to calm him down. Suddenly Skulker stormed in and dragged Walker outside to cool down. Ember and Danny looked at each other, the room unbearably silent because the music had stopped when Walker started making a scene. The music started up again, this time an upbeat jingle, and all the guests went back to celebrating. All except Ember and Danny in the center of the dance floor.  
>The two quickly looked away from each other, blushing profusely. Ember moved some of her hair behind her ear, and Danny rubbed his neck.<br>"Uhh…" Ember tried again. "Uh, d-do you want a drink? It's kind of warm in here."  
>"Uh, yeah, definitely." They walked together to the snack table where Ember poured them both a cup of spiked eggnog.<br>"Thanks." Danny muttered.  
>"No problem." Ember replied, and they both instantly downed their drinks, all the while not making eye contact with each other. They chatted about unimportant things, never once breaching the topic of their almost kiss. They also continued drinking the eggnog, and after about six cups each, they could barely stand. Ember giggled constantly and Danny couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss her. Both their faces were flushed and they swayed on their feet.<br>They eventually moved away from the snack table to an empty corner of the room. Ember leaned her back on the wall for support, nursing a half-full cup of eggnog. Danny stood precariously next to her, looking appreciatively at Ember's flushed face and wide eyes. Danny went to take a step closer when he tripped on his own feet and collided with Ember, their noses touching and Danny looking wide-eyed into Ember's closed ones. Ember opened her eyes and started giggling uncontrollably, her face flushing even more with her laughter. When her giggling died down, she finally realized the position she and the halfa were in. Her eyes grew big and her red face turned redder than she ever thought possible.  
>"Uhhhhh….hi?" Danny tried.<br>"….Hi." She whispered back. They looked into each other's eyes for a few agonizing seconds, Danny's heart fluttering rapidly, and Ember's dead one flipping a little in her chest. Ember took a deep breath and pushed her head forward, connecting their lips. Danny closed his eyes quickly and kissed her back with fervor moving his hand to hold the back of her neck, keeping her close to him. They made out against the wall until they heard gasps. They seperated slowly, Ember opened her eyes and grinned hugely at Danny, yanking him back to her by his neck and kissing him again. The stunned partyghosts watched in shock as the rock princess made out with the half ghost, but when Ember kissed him again, they erupted in deafening cheers. Danny ended the kiss this time, panting and staring at Ember, uncaring of the cheers around them.  
>"Ember?"<br>"Yes, Babypop?" She asked.  
>"Merry Christmas." Danny grinned.<br>Ember laughed and said, "Best fucking Christmas EVER."

**AN: MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS! And hope you guys enjoyed it, so please favorite or follow this the cover belongs to ChadRocco from deviantart. Now if only we could get more PhantomRocker stories out there then it'll be perfect. Always follow DxE!**  
><strong> DannyxEmber Then, Now, Forever!<strong>


End file.
